The Walking
by Ellathegreat
Summary: Ivy and her group are found in the apocalypse. What will they need to do to survive? In this rollercoaster of a story, only the idea of Fear The Walking Dead is used, no characters, wouldn't want to ruin anything for you! I don't know how those characters would act in certain situations. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

I run through the forest, panting furiously. The snow crunching under my barely held together sneakers.

"Jack! Run!" I shout, turning for a brief second to see him, my best friend, staggering.

"Ivy! I cut my leg!" He shouts back.

I run, instinctively, back towards him to help, but see a group of walkers hurrying after us.

 _No! Damn!_ I think, inwardly. I am **not** leaving him behind.

"Jack! Duck!" I shout and shoot a walker with my gun right between the eyes.

What can I say? My father has trained me well.

The man fell down, dead. These things really don't mess around.

"Get up!" I yell, grabbing him under his arms and pulling him up.

I wrap my arms around his waist and we run.

"We're almost at the safe house!" I shout, struggling under both of our weights.

We run up the hill and see the Walmart. The Walmart we have called home for all these days. Which happens to just be 10 but, 10 days in a Walmart during the zombie apocalypse doesn't exactly feel like 10 days.

"Come on!" I yell. But then, of course, something goes wrong. This is me, afterall.

I trip on a fallen log and we go down. We go tumbling down the hill. I lose hold of Jack and do uneven somersaults down the hill, until I catch myself and go down on my side, instead.

I tumble to the bottom of the hill and bolt onto my feet, the world spinning in front of me.

"Jack!" I yell.

"Help!" I hear a strangled cry. _Jack!_

I turn to where I heard the scream and see him, with a walker on top of him. He kicks it hard in the face and its head whips to the side. He takes the opportunity to stab it right in the side of the head with his long kitchen knife. It goes limp and I drag it off of him.

"Did you get bitten?" I ask, tersely.

"No." He sighs. Shaking his head, his dark brown hair coated in a layer of blood and dirt. "But my leg hurts like heck."

"Shit." I mutter under my breath. I pull him up and we hurry to the parking lot, walkers following closely behind.

"Ivy!" A man yells, running out of the front door. _Dad!_

"Dad! Help!" I shout.

He fires a few rounds, at the walkers, I assume, and we run past him and into the front doors.

"Help! He's hurt!" I shout desperately, seeing Jack get whiter and whiter by the second.

"Jacky!" I hear a girl's voice cry as Jack's mother pulls him off of me and drags him away. "Honey are you okay?"

Hazel. Of course. His _girlfriend._ His wimpy, girly, idiot, _girlfriend._ Gross. Not to brag but, I'm way more tough than she is. Sure, maybe she is more polite and acts more like a girl than I ever will but, how would that help anyone? It wouldn't. That's the point. At least I can fight and am a good shot.

"He's going to be fine, Hazel." I say, trying to sound reassuring, but failing miserably.

"He's not bitten is he?" She asks looking truly genuine. She drives me nuts.

"No." I say.

"Oh thank God." She sighs and runs towards him. She is wearing leggings and a long sweater, changing clothes everyday as if things were normal.

I look down at my bloody jeans and ripped sweatshirt and realize that I may need to change.

"Hon, are you okay?" My dad asks from behind me.

"Yeah. Just a couple of scratches and bruises." I say, turning to him.

I know I'm only 14, but I'm braver than heck and can really fire a gun.

"Did you find any others?" He asks.

"No. We went into a town but it was completely full of walkers." I explain solemnly.

"Ah." He nods, looking sad. "You should go get washed up. It's also about time you found some new clothes."

I nod. "Yeah, especially after I feel down that hill."

"Yeah." He nods. "Take care my girl, take care."

I manage a small smile at him and hurry over to Jack. I need to check up on him before I find new clothes.

"How is he?" I ask, approaching his mom, who is the medic, and Hazel.

"He's holding up." His mom, April, says. "We've got his leg wrapped. Hey, Jack?"

He stirrs. "Mom? Ivy?"

"Hey." I say and grab his hand.

"Hi sweetie." Hazel says, worried.

"Oh, hey Hazel." He says, softly. Ugh.

"Here, drink this." April says, handing him glass of orange juice.

He guzzles it down, sitting up slowly.

"Okay. I'm gonna go clean up a little and get some new clothes. My work here is done." I say with a smile.

"Okay, I'll come with you." Hazel says. Oh great. Miss goodie two-shoes is coming along.

"Alright." I say, trying to sound pleasant.

We stride over to the women's area and I grab a pair of jeans, a blue t-shirt, and a purple hoodie.

"You're really pretty, you know that?" Hazel asks, picking up a pair of sweatpants.

"Me?" I ask. My blonde hair and blue eyes don't even begin to compare to her black hair and violet eyes.

"Yeah, I mean your hair is wavy just naturally, and it has streaks of brown and strawberry blonde on its own. And your eyes.." She says, turning to me. "They look like the ocean."

"Really?" I ask, following her over to the shoe section. "Your hair's so shiny and your eyes are violet. I mean, whose eyes are viol-"

"I'm worried." She interrupts me, bluntly.

"We all are. I mean, I don't know how much longer I'll be able to protect the kids what with-"

"About Jack." She interrupts again.

"What?" I ask, picking out a new pair of Converse All Stars.

"I don't-" She stops, biting her lip. "I don't think he likes me anymore."

"What?" I ask again, turning to her. She is tearing up. Oh no.

"It seems that he likes you. More than friends. The way he looks at you… It's not the same way he looks at me." She looks at the ground. I have no idea why we're talking about this when there are the living dead outside.

"Of course he looks at you differently. You're his g-girlfriend." I stutter, not wanting to say the word.

"No, it's like, he looks at you in a warmer way. Like he admires you more. You're so tough. It makes me feel like he likes you more." She says.

I don't know what to say. I've never dealt with this before. I sit, trying to come up with something.

"I-I'm going to go back to Jack." She says sadly.

She trudges away, leaving me more confused and elated than I've ever been.


	2. Chapter 2

I light the last candle with my green lighter I found, and turn to the middle of the store, where we have a controlled fire going.

What? It's not weird, we're not getting romantic with ourselves, there's just no electricity during the apocalypse. What? Did you expect disco balls and tv? Well, without anyone to issue those things, we were stuck in the cold dark because, there's not heater either.

We had already used up all that the generator could offer and had to get partly washed in cold water from the sinks in the bathrooms.

I turn and walk over to the toys, where I expect the kids to be, and see the 2 little girls in the Barbie aisle.

Elena, 4, and Lilah, 8, are on the floor, dolls strewn around them, literally of every kind.

"Hey guys." I say, leaning against the side of the aisle.

"Ivy! Hi! How is Jack? I heard he was hurt." Lilah (who is his sister by the way) mutters, biting her lip nervously.

"He got cut, but he'll be fine." I explain. She needs to know, she's his sister.

"He didn't get bitten, did he?" She asks, panicking.

"Oh, no sweetie. He'll be fine." I explain, reassuringly.

"Oh, okay." She sighs and looks back at her dolls.

"Guys, it's um time to get to bed, it's dark out." I say. "Come on." I grab Elena's hand and we walk towards the bedding section.

There are only two beds, the little girls (Elena and Lilah) sleep in one, and the little boys (Tyler, Eli, and Ryan) sleep in the other.

"Um, Ivy, will everyone end up okay?" Elena asks me, looking up.

Elena was the little girl we had found lost in the woods all those days ago. Her parents were dead and I've taken care of her ever since. Sure, it hasn't been long but, I think we have really gotten close.

"I'll make sure that everyone is alright." I say.

I tuck them in and go to see what the boys are up to. I find them in the last aisle where the Nerf guns are stored, shooting each other as if they were walkers themselves. I shuddered, knowing how terrible it is to actually shoot someone you know, but in walker form.

"Okay guys, time to rest." I say.

They turn to look at me. Tyler, 12 years old, ignores the order once he realizes that it is me giving it. He wasn't just found in the woods. He was Mr. and Mrs. Smith's son. And he has a little brother, Ryan, who is only 2, but knows the ropes, what I say goes. So, he drops the gun and turns to walk to his bed. Eli, who is Mr. Frederick's son, and is 10 years old, listens as well, and walks away.

It's just me and Tyler.

"Ty, you know you need to sleep. We all do." I say, softly, pointing towards the place where they sleep.

"Then why don't you guys sleep? You get to fight and be useful. I just sit here, shooting annoying people." He says and lifts his plastic gun at me.

I quickly grab one and shoot him before he can shoot me.

"Look, you're younger, you need to go to sleep, trust me you don't want to have to kill anyone." I say, putting my hand on my temple, annoyed at this point. It's my duty to put the kids to sleep, one way or another.

"I want to be useful." He mutters and shoots. I dodge it.

"Look, kid." I say kneeling down in front of him so we will be at eye level. I am pretty tall, so this positioning makes sense, trust me. "You are useful. You know how you can help right now?" I ask. He shakes his head. "You can go to bed."

He shoots me in the forehead with an annoyed look on his face, and walks down to where the bed is. I laugh and stand up. Now, I need to help my father.

"How are you?" I ask.

"Fine. My leg still hurts a little, but I'll get better." Jack says. I decided to check up on him before I went out to check that town with my dad.

"Good. Um, how do you feel about Hazel?" I say, nonchalantly. I'm trying to find out if what she said was true, but I am not very good at subtlety.

"Um I like her." He says, eyeing me. "I mean she's nice, she's gorgeous," My heart clenches at his words. "But, I don't know. I don't really feel anything. Don't tell her I said that."

I nod obediently, but inside, I'm grinning.

"Dad, are you sure you want to check town?" I ask. It's dark out and almost everyone is asleep. My father and I are supposed to see if the town is empty yet.

"I'm sure. If it's not empty, we can create a distraction and get more weapons. They don't exactly sell guns at your local Walmart." He says, loading his gun and throwing the strap around his shoulder.

"True." I say, slinging my own over my shoulder.

We move the board that keeps the door closed and head out, having someone put it back in as we leave.

We move stealthily into the forest, and pray we don't need to shoot anything, knowing that if we shoot one, more will hear and come as well and we only have so many bullets.

"Honey." He mutters as we move through the trees. "We need to move soon. All of the food is expiring. We have almost none left. We need to look for new survivors."

"We can't. Where we are now, it's safe, Dad." I shake my head. "Wherever we go, it may not be safe." Nothing is-"

We spot the town from the trees and I whistle. The town is packed. More packed than before.

"No kidding." My dad whispers. "These buggers are real noise sensitive, we need to have like something that makes a constant noise. Like a radio."

And then I remembered, the Nerf gun I had picked up earlier had made noise when you pressed a certain button. Yes, I still had it in my pocket. Things like this go on in my life, deal with it.

I pulled it out and pointed to the button. "It makes noise." I whispered.

"Here." My dad pulled out a pen. "We can take a twig and a thin strip of bark, you know, that stringy kind?" I nod. "We will take the spring from this pen and put it on the gun, right by the button, put the twig on top, and tie it together with the bark, and-"

"And it will bounce back and forth and keep pressing the button." I finished. "Awesome."

He nodded and we gathered our materials, put our contraption together, and placed it far away from the weapon store.

The gun made loud gunshot noises over and over as we crept behind the stores. We got to the weapon store, but just as we approached it, I heard a moan in the street.

I turned and saw a walker on the ground. It was coming towards us.

"Dad." I whispered. "Give me something."

He saw the walker too, and handed me a hammer. This way their death would be somewhat silent.

I lifted the hammer to hit it, but it yelled, "Stop! Don't kill me!"

Okay, I know a thing or two about walkers, and one of them, is that they DO NOT speak.

"What happened? I thought you were a walker." I say, stalking closer to them. _Her_ actually.

"I'm not luckily. A bullet grazed my leg a while back. I was hiding out and saw you, I can't walk so I kind of dragged myself out here." She explained.

"Okay. Dad, run in and get as many things as you can carry. I will help her up." I say. My dad nods and goes into the shop.

I put my arms under her's and lift her onto her feet.

"How long ago did you get shot?" I ask, looking at her bloody pants.

"Earlier today. I ripped a strip of my shirt and wrapped it about 3 hours ago." She mutters.

My dad leaves with his hands full of guns and we run back to the Walmart, and not exactly gracefully at that.

 **Hi guys! It's Ella here! I will try to post as often as possible but this will be a long story trust me :D. I had a typo in the last chapter, I don't know if you guys noticed, Hazel was supposed to say; "I don't think he likes me anymore." FYI! Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Help! Someone!" I shout, banging on the door, hard. We finally arrived with our new found survivor, but looks like everyone had fallen asleep.

I turn and see walkers, coming from left and right.

"Dad! Put her down and shoot!" He quickly props the girl up against the side of the building and pulls out a shotgun.

I pick up a pistol and shoot while banging on the door.

"Wake up!" I shout desperately. "Let us in!"

"Ivy?" Someone asks from behind the door. It's Hazel.

"Yes! It's me! Let us in! Hurry!" I shout.

There is a long, long pause that I bet was only 10 seconds, but felt like 10 minutes.

"Hazel?" I ask, wondering if she is holding some kind of grudge.

"Yeah! Okay." She pulls the board away and opens the door.

I grab the girl under her left arm and my father and I drag her in. I drop her and close the door, blocking it once more. I sigh, exhausted, and put my back on the wall.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I ask Hazel. "What in the world took you so long?"

"I'm sorry. I was scared. Who's this?" She asks, gesturing to the girl, crying now, on the floor.

"We found her." My dad explains. "She got shot in the leg, couldn't leave her."

"What's your name anyways?" I ask her.

"Judy." She says. "My dad is dead, my mom is dead, my brother is dead-" She starts, and I realize how young she is. She looks about 20.

"Yeah. We all need to deal with things like that." I sigh. I remember how I had needed to shoot-

"We'll get someone to help you." Hazel says, and rushes to here April is sleeping.

"Have you shot any walkers?" My father asks. We need to know how she could be helpful. We don't need another Hazel.

"Yes." She says, shaking her head. "I had to."

I nod. "Good."I say, pointedly. She looks at me in shock.

"We need people who can fight." My dad explains.

"I guess I'd be willing to fight." She shrugs. "I've never really done that before."

"It's alright, you'll learn." I say. "I'll teach you. But right now, I'm going to sleep." I stand up and stride to where I sleep on the floor.

I wake to a shrill scream.

I hurry up and start to run towards the women's bathroom, where I heard it.

Elena is on the floor, screaming with walker Judy on top of her.

I launch myself at Judy. I kick her off of Elena and yell for help. _I wish Elena didn't have to see this._

I kick Judy's head. It whips to the side but I kick it again. I keep going until her head is caved in and she is dead. But like, really dead.

I turn around and see Elena on the floor, shaking.

"Did it bite you?" I ask, calmly.

"No." She shakes her head and relief floods me.

"Oh thank goodness." I sigh and hug her trembling body.

"What?" Jack asks, running into the room. "Happened?"

"That chick we picked up yesterday, said she was shot in the leg. I bet she was actually bitten. This is the result." I say, gesturing to Judy's deformed body.

I picked Elena up, so happy that she's okay, and walk to Lilah, who is her best friend.

I find her in the barbie aisle. Why am I not surprised? I sit down, still holding Elena.

"What happened?" She asks in shock, looking at my bloody clothes. "I heard a scream and-"

"Let's just say that we had a little issue, but it's taken care of now." I say, interrupting her.

Elena climbs out of my lap and sits, playing with their many different dolls.

I rest my head on the wall and what feels like an eternity later, I hear a small voice behind me.

"Hey Ivy." It's Tyler.

"Hey, Ty." I say, sitting up. Did I fall asleep? "What's up?"

"Uh, could we go onto the roof and maybe you teach me some pointers about walkers?" He asks.

The kids _did_ need to learn to fight for themselves, and with Tyler's little episode last night, I was inclined to say sure, why not.

"Okay, I'll be back Elena." I say, giving her a small kiss on the top of her head, covered in dark brown curly hair.

I walk with Tyler, and we go into the "Employee's only room" where there is a ladder up to the roof. Don't ask me why, I honestly don't have a serious answer for you.

We climb up and emerge into the sunlight, and judging by its positioning, it's about 1 o'clock. I did fall asleep. Huh.

We sit on the edge of the flat roof and I pull a pistol out of a loop in my pants. Hey, when it's the apocalypse, you need one of these handy.

"Okay, so this is the safety," I say, pointing to the left side of the gun. "You flick it on when you don't want it to be able to fire, and you flick it off when you want to be able to shoot."

He nods. "Okay."

"And since this is a revolver, you don't really need to cock it, you press back the hammer," I say, pressing back the hammer of the gun, "And just keep doing that and shooting until you're out." I rotate the gun in my hand a little, so he can see all sides of it.

"Okay, so how do you load it?" He asks.

"Just one by one." I press the cylinder release so the cylinder, (which holds the bullets) pops out. "Right into these slots." I take one bullet out and load it again, to give him a demonstration.

"Okay, how do you shoot?" I've never seen him this curious. He just doesn't strike me as a polite child.

"You hold it up to your face, or a little further, and look down the barrel." I say, holding it up and running my finger down the barrel. "Then you want this little pointy thing," I really have no other way to describe the sight, "To line up with what you want to hit."

I put both hands on the back of the gun, aim at a walker, and fire. It falls down, dead.

"Woah." Tyler whispers.

"Do you wanna try?" I look at him. He nods, smirking.

I hand it to him and he pulls it up, his grip a little shaky, and pulls the trigger. He falls back in shock. I watch the bullet hit a tree and see a few ruffled birds fly away.

"Haha, it has a little kick after you shoot." I laugh.

"Yeah had to learn that the hard way." He says, his blonde hair full of gray gravel from the top of the roof.

"Try again." I say, trying not to snicker.

He lifts it, but then stops, looking confused.

"What?" I ask.

"Do walkers march and travel in groups with guns?" He asks, lowering his gun.

"I wouldn't think so, why?" I ask, my stomach dropping.

He points out to where the forest ends and the hill curves down to the safe house, and sure enough, I see a group of _people_ heading towards us, holding guns. Big guns.

"They're armed, and they don't look like they're coming over for a little play date. Get my father and Jack up here, you stay below with the kids, your parents, Eli's dad, and everyone else, they'll protect you." I order in my leaderly way. "I need some snipers."

Now, my dad has taught me everything I know, so he's just as good as me, maybe even better, and Jack is almost as good as me, not to brag.

He runs across the roof, dull pebbles flying up behind his shoes. I slide myself back behind the small ledge dividing me from the sky.

This was not going to end well.

 **Hey guys! It's Ella! I really had to do some research on guns and how to fire them for this chapter but it all was worth it. "Writing is easy, all you have to do is cross out the wrong words" -Mark Twain**


	4. Chapter 4

"Ivy?" I hear a whisper-yell come from behind me.

"Jack, dad, intruders at 2 o'clock." I mutter in response to Jack's voice.

He lays on his stomach next to me, and I see my dad place himself in front of us, keeping a gap between us, and our attackers.

They stalk up to the door and we peer down at them.

The largest one starts to kick it forcefully, looking mean.

"Now!" I yell and we start shooting.

"They've got guns!" One shouts and starts to run.

I aim and shoot him right in the arm just for the irony. He screeches in pain and collapses onto the ground in a heap.

"Where are they? Where the hell are they?" The one that was just booting the door starts to whip his head around, searching for us.

"The roof!" Another shouts and I realize they are all men. What? They left the women and children at home? Pathetic.

They begin to shoot the roof and some, are actually pretty good.

A bullet comes right at me and I swear, it went right through my hair, almost hitting me in the head.

"Holy shit!" Jack whispers from beside me. "Did you see that?"

"I felt a bullet skim my head, but what are you talking about?" I ask, shooting another man, trying not to shoot them in their heads, but realizing now that I may _have_ to.

"They shot an _arrow_ up here." He whispers back.

"Wha-" I start to ask why I would care, but then I realize, if they have more than guns, who knows what they may have.

"We'll come back with more people!" One shouts. "Move out!"

They turn and run like a couple of scared little girls. Scared little girls with guns. And a plan.

I sigh and lay back on the rough pebbles.

"I can tell you right now that we are way outnumbered." I say, looking at Jack, then my father.

"Let's go inside. It's time Ivy, and you know it." My father points at me angrily and trudges towards the ladder.

"What is he talking about?" Jack looks at me, and I put a hand to my forehead.

"Time to leave." I answer, simply.

...

"Alright everyone. Take a backpack. Fill it with food, water, and some warm clothes. Maybe a pair of shoes if you can fit them." I hand out backpacks to all of our people. We had to move on.

"Get as much as possible." Jack adds.

They disperse and I turn to leave, but Jack stops me.

"What?" I ask, turning around.

"Why do you want to stay here so bad?" He tilts his head sideways a bit, adding affect to the gut wrenching question.

"I want us to be safe. Here is the only place we know about. Know that it's okay here." Okay, it was partly true. I wasn't completely lying to him. But even I know that it's not safe here anymore.

"But we aren't sure anymore, not here, not ever." Jack says. "I know that you know that. So what's the real reason?" How in the world does he know me so well?

I shake my head.

"Does it have something to do with your m-"

"I need to get some stuff now." I say, interrupting him. "I'll talk to you later."

I turn and start to walk away, but he catches up and falls into line next to me.

"Listen, I have to talk to you." He mutters, and I glance at him. "Hazel and I broke up."

The words shock me so much that I forget to walk for a second. "What?" I ask.

"Yeah. It was mutual." He looks down. "There was someone else I wanted to be with and she found out. So we decided to."

My stomach suddenly gets filled with senile butterflies. _Someone else he likes?_

Truth be told, I just don't know how I feel about Jack. Whether I like him as a friend, or more… I just don't know. So the fact that they broke up for just that reason made me even more scared than I am on a daily basis.

"When did you guys break up?" I ask, casually.

"This morning." _This morning?_

"This morning and you're already moving on?" I ask, incredulous. "Wow, I didn't know you were such a-" I start but am interrupted by something I never saw coming.

He kissed me.

Right there.

Right then and there.

He wraps his arms around me and I am frozen there for a second, contemplating whether or not I should go with it, or push him away.

He pulls back and looks at me with a confused look.

"Uh.." I start, feeling my face turn bright red. "I um.." He leans in as if to do it again but I push him away.

I turn and hurry off, to where, I don't know.

…

I don't know how much later we decide to sleep before we go, all I know is how much I need to avoid Jack.

Okay, maybe it's childish to do this but, I would rather be immature than awkward around my best friend. At least until I found out my feelings for him.

I kissed Elena and my father goodnight and lay down on my comfy patch of floor.

I wish I knew if I liked him. I really do. Jack _is_ cute though. His dark brown hair and brown eyes compare to nothing.

And why would I talk badly about his girlfriend if I wasn't jealous.

We had been friends forever, Jack and I. He was practically the perfect guy.

So why did I feel so confused?

I got no sleep.

 **Hi guys! I know I haven't posted in awhile but I've been pretty busy.**

 **Here's a quote about reading!**

 **A reader lives a thousand lives before he dies… The man who never reads lives only one. -George R.R. Martin**


	5. Chapter 5

I run into an aisle. We are all about to leave, and I'm going to have to face Jack.

The last time I talked to him was yesterday, when he kissed me.

And I still don't know how I feel.

Stupid, isn't it?

I sigh. I need to go with the group. Jack wasn't the only reason I didn't want to come out. No, the reason is much bigger than that.

When I finally gather the courage to come out, Jack comes in. Crap.

"Ivy! I was uh looking for you." He says, awkwardly.

"Jack! Oh um uh." I was a blubbering mess. I was awkward around the only other person who understood me.

"Look, about last night.."

"I don't want things to be awkward." I interrupt before he can get any further. "I just, don't know how I feel about you." I bite my lip and look away. It just came out I swear.

"We should head out." Jack says, breaking our silence like a sheet of unwanted ice.

"Yes." I say, and follow him out to the others.

…

 **Jack Point Of View**

We walked out from the Walmart. All together. The white snow crunched under my boots. I couldn't believe what I had started. My best friend, the most beautiful girl ever, would never look at me the same way.

I glanced over at her. Her blonde hair shone in the sun like a golden ocean of waves. I looked back down at the ground before her sea blue eyes, could catch me looking.

"Do you want some advice?" I hear a voice come from beside me. Somehow, I know it isn't Hazel. No. Things are broken between us too.

"Huh?" I ask my sister, Lilah.

"I know what's going on. I'm not blind deaf and stupid." The 8 year old looked at me with her brown eyes, just like mine.

"Oh, and what would be going on?" I ask.

"Ivy. You." She said, simply.

"What are you getting at?" I ask, sharply, surprising myself.

"You like her. She likes you. She just, doesn't know it yet." How exactly does she know all of this?

"So what do I do?" I ask, giving in.

"You need to tell her the truth, sit her down." She looks straight ahead.

Actually, her suggestion wasn't bad.

"And I'm taking love advice from an 8 year old because?" I ask, incredulous.

"You're taking love advice from an observant and informed 8 year old because you can't handle your own problems." She was becoming very impolite.

"Wow okay." I say, defensively. "Check your attitude missiy."

She grins and I grin back.

…

 **Ivy's Point of View**

We walked through the snow, Elena at my side. We needed to find somewhere new.

"Will there be running water?" Hazel asks, from next to me. _Oh brother._

"No clue." My father says, staring ahead.

"Does it matter?" I raise an eyebrow at her, trying to avoid looking at Jack.

"No." She says quietly and looks away, obviously mattering to her.

We walk in unwarranted silence until we see a house. Now, houses aren't uncommon, I get that much. But mind you, we were right in the middle of No and Where, the trees surrounding us made very sure of that. Houses weren't exactly popular around here.

It was small. Like really small. And get this, it had an outhouse about 10 feet away from its left wall. _An outhouse_. Guess no running water afterall.

I gave my dad a look that said: _Should we?_

He nodded and we started to lead the group to the small establishment.

I sucked in a breath, glanced at my dad, and knocked on the old pine door, feeling like it would break under my hand.

We sit for a moment, our patience coming to a close. After about 10 minutes we turn to leave, but just as we do so a short woman comes to the door, looking to be about 70. She wears an apron and oven mitts. Weird.

"Oh! Hello there!" She says, beaming at us. She is only what I would guess to be about 4'10.

"Hi! My group and I need a place to stay and wondered if there was a place nearby you knew about." My father says, smiling back.

"Oh I do know of a place, but it's far and it's getting very late. I would love for you to join us tonight." She steps back and ushers us through the door. I give my dad a wry look as we all file into the small cottage.

"Do you live alone?" Jack asks and I shudder, remembering he was there, then remembering our kiss.

"No, my son, Mark, is in the attic. You can sleep in the living room." She gestures to a small room consisting of a couch and 3 chairs around a dimly lit fireplace.

"Why thank you ma'am." Hazel says, curtsying. _She is so full of-_ I begin to think but then realize how good of a tactic that is. If I didn't have any self dignity, I may actually consider that as a manipulative technique. Maybe Hazel isn't so bad afterall.

We start to disperse, the kids lay down on the couch filled with exhaustion, and the adults walk around, examining our surroundings, planning escapes if necessary.

But then I notice that the old woman swiftly locks a gray metal door.

"What's in there?" I ask nonchalantly, looking over her right at the door.

"Oh nothing dearie." She smiles. "Ya'll should get some rest. Looks like you had a busy day." She walks back into the kitchen and I stare at the metal door, as if my eyes could bore holes into it.

We all settle down. The kids sleep on the couch, Hazel, Jack, and I will get the chairs, and everyone else will sleep on the old wood floor. I slump in my slightly broken chair and stroke Elena's head until she is sleeping.

I too begin to close my eyes, but then am shaken awake.

"Wha-" I start but a hand clamps over my mouth. I bite down, hard.

"Ow! God, Ivy I just wanted to talk!" Jack whisper shouts in the dark, removing his hand from my mouth.

"Oh jeez sorry." I mumble and stand up. "Where should we go?"

"Uh kitchen. C'mon." He grabs my wrist and leads me through the darkness into the dimly lit kitchen.

"What?" I ask, turning to face him.

"I- um-" He rubs his hand on the back of his neck. "Wanted to talk about you- and um- me."

My heart sinks to the floor.

But then starts beating faster than I ever thought possible. _What is happening to me?_

"Okay… What about you and me?" I ask, incredulous.

"That kiss… Ivy, I like you. You're the girl I left Hazel for." He moves closer and I just want to scream.

He had rendered me speechless. Which is _impossible_ for me. _Is it?_

The truth is I don't know about anything anymore. I don't know if we will be safe. I don't know if I like Jack and I don't know if it's _right_ to like him.

"I don't know how I feel okay?" I ask, looking at him for the first time in days.

"That's okay. Just know that I will always be here for you." He takes my hand.

"Thanks."

 **Hi! I'm sorry that I haven't been posting much, just with school it isn't exactly easy. But since it's winter break I'll be posting often. Here's a quote about writing!**

" **Writing is painting of the voice!" -Voltaire**


	6. Chapter 6

…

 **Ivy's Point of view**

I woke up to the smiling face of Elena, cookie crumbs riddling her shirt.

"Hi Ivy." She beams and hands me a cookie.

"Thank you Elena." I smile back and take it. I haven't eaten for days, so not caring how I look, I scarf it down in almost one bite.

"Come on Ivy! They have a garden here! On the roof! We won't see any Walkers!" She grabs my hand and runs up the short flight of stairs leading to the roof.

I hadn't remembered seeing a garden, but maybe I just hadn't been paying attention.

She pops open the sunroof and I swear, even though it's the middle of February, I felt a waft of warm air. No joke.

We rose out of the small house to be greeted by a garden. Like a _garden._ They had somehow managed to create a garden through everything.

It was gorgeous. The flowers and plants, seemingly unphased by the cold, stood up tall. And for a second, I didn't think they were real. Until Elena picked one and handed it to me. Her crimson eyes full of joy and wonder.

It was real. It had to be. _What the-_

I stare around the garden in shock.

"Why didn't you tell anyone else about this?" I ask and she grins.

"I wanted it to be our secret."

I smile back. Holy cow. The entire garden was so colorful and amazing beyond belief.

We spend at least an hour up there until the old woman had asked if I could help with making dinner. Now, anyone who knows me would know by now that I can't cook for the life of me. But, I said yes.

Her and I walked into their small kitchen, leaving Elena to play in the garden. She's safe on the roof, which is fenced in.

"So, where's that son you were talking about?" I ask, trying not to sound rude.

"Oh? Mark? Just out getting some dinner for us." She answers matter-of-factly, handing me some sort of herb I've never heard of.

"Oh." I pour a sprinkle of the mysterious substance into our concoction.

"Yes, he is truly a remarkable young man." She nods and begins to cut carrots.

"Oh? Will any of us ever get to meet him?" I look at her sideways.

"Surely. He'll most likely eat dinner with all of us."

I nod, but then realize that something doesn't fit right.

"Why wouldn't he be able to have dinner with us?" I ask.

"Dearest, I would rather not talk about it." She says, sweetly. "Could you cut this celery and I think we'll be ready to go with the soup."

"Of course, sorry." I take the kitchen knife and begin to cut the long green vegetable.

"No need to be sorry, I will go gather the others." She walks away and I am left alone with my suspicion.

…

 **Ivy's Point of view**

"Where is Elena?" I ask. We are eating slices of toast and soup while Mark prepares the meat.

"She is on the roof. Honey, she's taking her time. Let her play." The old woman smiles and gives me more soup.

"Hey uhm, Jack, you know where the bathroom is right?" I ask, turning to Jack abruptly.

"Yeah. I can uh show you.."

"Yeah thanks c'mon." I say, quickly, standing up and dragging Jack a safe distance away.

"Where are we going? This isn't the bathroom…" He says as I drag him up to the roof.

"There is no way in hell that Elena is still on the roof. See?" I say, pushing the door open to reveal an empty roof.

"Where is she?" He asks in shock.

"I'm asking the exact same thing. Except, I think we should check the basement." I turn and start to walk towards the basement, but am stopped by Jack's firm grip.

"Stop." He grabs my arm. "We can't go snooping in an old woman's basement."

"Actually it's an old woman and young man's." I say, crossing my arms. "And if Elena got hurt down there and can't get up I would like to know."

"Fine." He says, reluctantly.

We sneak around the kitchen, making sure that no one sees us and get to the locked basement door. Keyword; LOCKED.

"Well, it's locked." He shakes his head in artificial defeat.

"Oh shut up. I took a lock picking class remember?" I roll my eyes and take a bobby pin out of my pocket.

"Why did you take a lock picking class? Who takes a lock picking class?"

"I do. And it has served me well today." I say, standing up and shoving the door open with no hesitation.

"Woooooooow." Jack starts to walk downstairs. "Fancy."

I follow him, closing the door behind us.

We walk down the stairs, fumbling in the dark for a light switch. I finally find one and that is when the smell hits me like a ton of bricks.

The room smelled like rot. And not just any particular rot, just.. rot.

I quickly turn the light on and the sight before me had made me almost puke.

The room was filled with people. Most dead and decomposing. Others weren't normal. They were either missing a limb, or pertaining an extra one.

"Oh my God." I muttered.

I swallowed hard and moved past Jack, who was still standing on the stairs, frozen in fear.

I shuffled my way through the maze of bodies until something made me stop dead in my tracks.

Elena was strapped to a table. A long cut went from the bottom of her throat to right above her belly button. As I stood there I realized, her liver was gone.

I felt my body freeze. All of my systems seemed to shut down with no warning.

I remembered Mark telling us that we were having _liver_ for dinner. He hadn't gone hunting at all.

 _Everyone was eating Elena._

Bile rose in my throat and I fell to my knees.

"Jack!" I scream.

I heard fast paced footsteps. "Wha-" He starts.

"Everyone is eating-" I started, but spewed all of my dinner onto the floor before I could finish.

"Oh my God." Jack mumbled. "Oh my- W-we we gotta get out of here! Right now!"

"Oh, I don't think you're goin anywhere."

 **Hey! Sorry for not posting in so long! I had a computer malfunction but it's all better now! I know this chapter was especially gruesome but it is the apocalypse afterall.**

 **Happy reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

I whip my head around. Mark is standing there, holding a long kitchen knife.

Jack is facing him, his hands up defensively.

"I can't let you leave. Now that you've figured us out." He gestures to the terrible sight before us.

I see him move closer to Jack and act on instinct.

"Jack!" I shriek and spring off of the ground.

I run and shove Jack out of Mark's range, putting me there instead. Mark pins me against the wall, putting his knife right in front of my neck.

Jack gets off the ground and starts towards us, but gets hit with a hurtling person. _The old woman._

She is on top of him. On hand over his mouth and the other holding a pocket knife. Her knees are on his wrists, making it so he can throw her off.

"Jack!" I screech again and try to kick Mark. _He's so strong!_

Jack is bucking like a bull, trying to get her off.

Mark covers my mouth and tilts my head up, exposing my neck even further. He is about to decapitate me, but I kick him hard. Where it counts.

He collapses and on the way down, drags his knife down my side. It's not that deep. But it hurts more than anything I have ever felt before.

I glance down at it, blood oozes out of my fresh cut. My one lavender sweatshirt in now half dark red. I glance at Jack, who is now crying and fiercely fighting the woman, before I fall to the ground and lose consciousness.

…

 **Jack's Point of view**

I watch Ivy crumble to the ground, her side ripped to shreds but Mark's knife.

I start to fight hard. _I need to get to her._ Tears run down my face. I have never felt so much blind terror before in my life.

I hear the basement door open just and I manage to wriggle my left hand free of the old woman's knee.

I grab the pocket knife from her hand and kick her off of me.

"Wha- Ivy!" I hear her dad from the stairs. I turn and see everyone standing there, taking in the mess.

"Ivy!" I scream as well, running to her.

But, before I can reach her, Mark shoves me to the ground, and tries to stab me with his knife, covered in Ivy's blood. It misses me by _inches._

I make a noise that is a cross between a dying seal and a sob.

Before I can scream again, Ivy's dad tackles Mark. They are both pretty big guys, so this was a fair fight. One that would go on for a while, and buy me some time.

I quickly scramble off the ground and rush to Ivy's aid.

"Oh my God." I sob, staring at the huge gash in her side.

"Jack, wrap this around her. Tie it tight." I turn and see Hazel there, handing me a long sweater.

I nod, my mouth dry. I quickly take the sweater and wrap it around her torso, tieing it as tight as I can to stop the bleeding.

My eyes are blurred with tears and when I turn around I can vaguely see Ivy's dad dodging Mark's knife, and Eli's dad trying to get everything under control.

"Here!" I yell and throw Ivy's dad the pocketknife I had stolen from the old woman.

He catches it with no hesitation and I turn back to Ivy.

I see the sweater getting redder and redder by the second, as Ivy gets paler and paler.

"Everyone upstairs! We need to leave right now!" I scream.

I turn back and see the worst thing possible. All of those people in the basement? The ones we thought were dead? They are getting off the floor. They are _Walkers._

"What the-" I yell. We can't win. We don't have our best shooter. We don't even have our guns…

 _Bam! Bam!_ A gun goes off from the stairs. I wrench my head around and see _Tyler_ holding five guns, shooting Walkers with one.

He keeps hitting them. Perfectly.

"Ty-" I start but he throws a gun. I catch it.

"Start shooting!" He screams, throwing guns to people. _This kid can really be grown up when he needs to be._

I shoot as many Walkers as possible, while making sure that Hazel presses onto Ivy's wound constantly.

I try my hardest to guard the girls while the chaos around me unfolds.

In a flash, all of the Walkers are wiped, and everyone is upstairs raiding their things. Eli's dad and Ivy's dad are tying Mark and the old woman to the wall with chains.

"Go upstairs Hazel." I mutter and she scrambles off the ground and hurries upstairs, obviously trying not to cry.

Eli's dad and Ivy's dad look lethal, holding knifes against the old woman and Mark's necks.

"Let them live. Leave them here. Being killed right now would be letting them off too easily." I say flatly, all my anger had fizzled into sadness.

"Let's go." Ivy's dad says, nodding.

 **I'm so sorry it took me so long to post! I said I would post this days ago! I've been drawing a lot lately, taking a break from my book which I worked on for over a year nonstop.**

 **Happy reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ivy's Point of view**

I jolt awake, my body filling with cold fear as I remember the night before.

My head quickly darts around the old motel room. _How did I get here?_

My eyes wander and I catch sight of my bandaged side. I wince, remembering.

I lift my shirt up just far enough to see the bloody sweater tied around it.

"Ugh." I mutter to myself while rehearsing all the swear words I know in my head.

"Oh thank God you're awake." I hear voice from the door.

I look up. _Dad._

"Dad!" I shout, my veins filling with relief. Thank freaking God.

He walks to my bed and I tackle him.

"Glad to see you're up and running." He says, laughing, his voice strained due to my weight.

"Could say the same of you." I breath. "Where are we?" I ask as I stand up and flop back onto the bed, then wince, my cut throbbing.

"A motel. We carried you here. Go easy, we don't want that reopening." He gestures to my side and I nod.

"Wait, reopening?" I ask.

"Yeah. You had been passed out so we took the opportunity to give you stitches then since we can't exactly put you under."

I nod.

"Hey, um is Jack okay?" I realize that I sound hopeful. And I think I know why.

"Yeah. He's been worried sick about you." My dad smiles.

"Um, could you maybe go tell him I'm awake? I um.. need to talk to him." I suddenly feel extremely nervous.

"Yeah, of course. Everyone is down in the lobby eating if you wanted to join us later. We'll make sure to save something for you." I nod and he turns to leave.

Okay, current situation:

I have a huge cut on my side that is filled with stitches

It is the zombie apocalypse

Elena is…. Nevermind

I am in an abandoned motel

I may or may not be in love with Jack, my best friend

Pretty sucky; wouldn't you agree?

"Ivy?"

…

 **Jack's Point of View**

"Ivy?" I ask from the doorway. She is sitting up in bed, her hands tangled through her hair. As I speak, her head darts to me.

"Jack!" She springs off the bed and crashes into my arms.

"Ivy-" I start, but before I can finish, she kisses me. _On the lips._

I have to stop and think for a second before closing my eyes and letting my arms fold around her.

She pulls away and _stares_ into my eyes. I need to stop and confirm that this is not a dream, and I am in fact awake.

"Ivy?" I say, swallowing.

"Wh- I uhm." She starts to back away, out of my arms, and I let them fall.

"I- well- I.." I start, but quickly wrap my arms around her, my fingers tangling into her golden hair, and our lips crash together.

We finally pull back after a few seconds, both panting.

"I have so much to tell you." I say.

"Same here." She smiles.

We sit down next to each other on her bed.

"You can go first." I say, ready to listen to _anything_ she needs to say.

"Okay." Her voice is shaky. "Um, promise you won't hate me after I tell you this."

"Uh oh." This must be bad. Like real bad.

"So um, my mom-"

"You don't need to talk about this." I interrupt. I already knew her mom was dead. She died in the beginning of this all.

"No- Just listen you're my…. whatever- and you need to know this." She closes her eyes. "My mom got bit. In the very beginning we had been leaving, to go to Walmart for a refuge. She was bitten on the way. And I-" She started but stopped abruptly, sobbing.

"You don't have to do this-"

"Yes I do!" She snaps through her tears. "I KILLED MY FUCKING MOM!"

I am caught off guard. She never swears. And this was something she _had_ to do. She _had_ to kill her mom. But that fact didn't mean it had been easy. Of course it hadn't.

"Ivy-" I say, at a loss for words.

She is now sobbing, uncontrollably. My invincible Ivy was crumbling on the inside, and I never knew. I never saw. What kind of a best friend am I if I never noticed?

And suddenly I realize why she hadn't wanted to leave the Walmart. That was the last place she had seen her mom. It was like she was _really_ letting go.

She pulls her hands through her hair, her sobs slowing. She then covers her eyes, and turns away from me.

"I'm a monster. Believe me, I know." She mumbles.

I grab her wrists and pull her hands away from her face. I then tilt her chin up so she has to look at me.

"Ivy, you're not a monster. It's what you had to do." I say, earnestly.

She starts wailing again and I pull her into my arms. She hugs me back, soaking my shirt with her tears.

"She wasn't even in full Walker form! She told me to shoot! I had to watch her die!" She shouts into my chest.

I take a shaky breath. I have no clue what to say, anything could make her freak out; Anything could hurt her.

So I just sit, waiting for her to calm down.

"I'm sorry." She breaths, finally calming. She sits up, looks at my shirt, and laughs.

I look down and see that my once gray shirt is now black because of how wet it is. I start snickering too.

"I didn't mean to." She grins.

"I know you didn't." I hold my shirt out and look at it.

We both erupt with laughter.

 **Hey guys! I literally have no update schedule and for that I am sorry XD. Don't worry, this has never been and will never be a smutty story so no need to worry.**

 **Happy reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

…

 **Ivy's point of view**

After my little meltdown on Jack's shirt, we headed down to where my dad said the others would be.

"Hey guys." I say from the large entrance, Jack coming up next to me. "What's going on?" I ask, looking at the two adults on the ground surrounded by food.

"Sorting. Food." Eli's dad says, obviously extremely focused on the tin can he was holding.

"We're sorting the food we found into two groups. Perishable and nonperishable. Can you guys get that pile? It would be a big help." My dad says, explaining everything.

"Yeah. No problem." I say nonchalantly, but am secretly super happy about getting to spend more time with Jack. Forget I said that.

We plop down next to the large pile of half molding food, me gagging and Jack pretending to vomit.

"Oh my God!" Jack exclaims. "Jesus did we get the perishable pile?"

"I guess so." I shake my head. "Hey, Jack. Have you ever groped mold before?" I ask with mock enthusiasm.

"No ma'am I don't think I have." He says, making his voice low.

"Well today's your lucky day!" I start to crack up and so does Jack.

"Seriously though, we need to start groping or else we won't have any food when we leave." Jack hastily pokes our pile.

We search the entire pile and the only "nonperishable" things we managed to find were two things of uncooked pasta and a toothpick.

I glance over at the card game the kids are playing on the most likely bug infested chairs and see Hazel glaring at me.

I awkwardly turn away and see Jack out of the side of my eye. He is staring at me in admiration. Ohhh.

Hazel is not over Jack.

I glance back over, fully expecting to see Elena there, and don't. I feel the familiar clutch at my stomach and turn back around, my head hung low.

"You okay?" Jack asks.

"I-uh." I start. I think of Hazel. I think of Elena. I think of how many people have died. "I-I-uhm.." I can't look at him. I can't say anything.

I spring up off the ground.

"I need to go." I say and run to the bathroom.

I throw myself into a stall and just bawl my eyes out.

…

 **Jack's Point of View**

I watch Ivy run down the hall, and I am more confused than I have ever been.

I press my hand to my forehead in frustration. I thought everything was whole between us. I thought everything was okay. I thought we had finally become something more. I thought she had been happy.

But I guess not. Because nothing ever works out for me.

I then glance back at Hazel and see her grinning at me. Oh. I get it now. She isn't over our breakup.

I make a point of standing up and walking deliberately towards the bathroom, not caring who sees me go inside.

I enter and am struck by the horrible noise of her sobs.

I press my head to the wall, staying as inconspicuous as possible.

I hear her abruptly stop and shift.

"Hello?" She mutters, just loud enough for me to hear her.

"You okay?" I ask.

"Jack get the hell out! This is the women's bathroom! Plus didn't you already hear me cry enough?" She seethes.

"Sorry, sorry." I say, defensively. "Can you please just come out and tell me what's wrong?"

She stands and opens the stall door. She sighs, and looks away from me.

"It's stupid, really Jack."

"What is?" I ask, confused.

"Don't you get it?" She asks, throwing her hands above her head, exasperated. "So many people have died and we're around here making out? And joking?" She says the words so ferociously I get worried. I want her. I really do. Isn't intimacy what we need in this ghost world?

"What are we supposed to do other than just be there for eachother?" I ask, taking a wary step towards her.

"Jack!" She screams, making me move back again. "It's so stupid!" She lets out a pained laugh and looks at me with a look that bares daggers.

I wanted so bad in that instant to wrap my arms around her shaking body, to hug her and kiss her like there was no tomorrow. The pain was so acute, so persistent that I had to look away from her.

"It's the apocalypse. Not some high school movie." Her words were so harsh. They were insistent to the point where I was ripping at the seams.

"People are going to die. People are going to leave and we need to accept that and not feel it." She went on. And I couldn't say anything. I couldn't say anything because I knew they were true.

"And if it means losing any human aspect we had, then so be it." She walked past me, and out the door.

 **Hi guys! Ella here. I'm so sorry for like never posting. I swear I'll try to get the next chapter posted soon!**

 **Happy reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ivy's point of View**

I leave the bathroom and look at everyone. They are sitting in stunned silence and staring at me. They heard everything. I feel a sudden wave of rage and slam my foot hard into the drywall next to me, making large dent.

I make a loud, exasperated grunting noise and storm off back to the hotel room I had been in to start with.

I throw myself inside and slam the door as hard as I can. I run my clawed hands through my ragged hair and cover my face. All of it. It's just so dumb and petty.

 _What am I doing?_

I had just made a fool of myself in front of the last people I may ever see. I was _falling apart._ I couldn't stand it. I was always so independent and tough. I was always the one who held up. I was already struggling to _survive_ and I couldn't now struggle to get through _feeling_ anything.

I grab my gun and a backpack, then I storm out into the hall, and out the door of the motel, not caring how worried people may be. I stride outside and just run. I don't even care about the Walkers around me, or Jack, or my father.

I run until I finally realize how dark it has gotten. I can hardly see 10 feet in front of me. I turn and hurry into the nearest Seven Eleven. (These are popular American gas stations for all of you readers who have no clue what I'm talking about)

I stand against the wall and just scream, but quickly throw my fist into my mouth to block any sound. _Why am I like this? What is happening to me?_

I stare out the clear sky in an attempt to calm myself. Winter was ending and spring was nearing. Meaning that the days were longer and the noses were runnier. Meaning more dehydration meaning more water meaning harsher conditions for everyone. The older members would need to give up some of their already meager supply of water to the younger kids.

Ever been in a fight with your parents on a really bad and unlucky day? Well, imagine that times 100. That is an accurate portrayal of how I felt at that moment.

It was heart breakingly, skull crushingly real. And so, so much worse than getting stabbed in Mark's basement, because at least then, had been strong and reliable. Now I don't even know who I am or what I want.

Great. An existential crisis. Exactly what I need.

I begin to pace the station, grabbing any source of food that seems useful. I think I ended up with about 4 bads of beef jerky, 3 bags of chips of some sort, 2 protein bars, and about 20 water bottles.

I glance back out into the parking lot. It was dark. And Walkers with random psychos against me didn't seem like stellar odds. Call it a hunch. I was also out of ammo. And on top of that, I couldn't exactly call my dad to come and pick me up in his Chevy because God forbid I be a regular teenager.

I sigh and contemplate spending the night. But, that would practically be suicide. But so would going out into the open. I was in a lose lose situation because of my own stupid decisions and petty emotions.

I scream again, not caring who may hear, and kick the shelf in front of me. It collapses and I hear a loud scream of pain. It sounds like a young man.

I freeze in fear and muster a small "Hello?"

A cough comes from the other aisle and I peer over what is left of the shelf.

A blonde haired boy who looks to be about fifteen is crouched at the other side of the shelf.

"Oh God." He mutters and I realize that he has an adorable British accent.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." I say and reach my hand out for him.

"It's okay." he says and stands up using my hand as support.

He looks at me and stops in his tracks. He just stares. I stare back. He starts blushing profusely and I give a little cough to hopefully snap him out of it.

"Uh- you scared me when you came in. Are you okay? What are you doing here?" He asks.

"I'm sorry I scared you. I was just getting supplies." I say, breathlessly.

"Oh. Are you with a group?" He looks hopeful.

"Yeah." I mutter. "You?"

"Um, ha. Funny story actually." He says awkwardly, and rubbing the back of his neck. "Pretty long, too."

He seems to start struggling to not cry.

"We have time." I say.

 **Hey guys it's Ella! Sorry I didn't post in soooo loooong but I've been so busy! Keep reading!**


	11. Update!

Hey guys! Wow it's been over a year since my last update and I'm so sorry to those of you who loved the story. I am now a 15 year old high schooler and while I'm very busy I would love to rewrite this story.

I've read it over a few times and see a lot I would like to change so if you would be open to a rewrite I would definitely be too. And I would update on a constant schedule!

So please let me know how you feel, I know I can make this story so much better.


End file.
